It All Started with One Night
by Saint Flash
Summary: DeixSaku fan fic , enjoy! it's the first time i tried writing " so don't expect much greatness


Sakura swung her long pink hair as she was heading to the night club. She was wearing black sneakers, black skirt, and a red tang top. Sakura looked quite attractive from the view of any guy in the city. Finally she arrived at the club "Hey Sakura!!! so you finally made it here!!" Ino greeted her at the front. Then she came to Sakura closer, she was wearing a purple tang top with a black skirt with her hair in a ponytail." Sasuke-kun arrived here already" she whispered and gave a little squeal.

Sakura sighed "Sure good for him, hey has Naruto arrived yet?" she eagerly asked "No, not yet, he's going with Hinata, so he's taken" Ino grinned "Oh…" is all she could say. "Yeah, I'm with Sasuke-kun!" Sakura rolled her eyes "Isn't that a surprise" but then Sasuke came out of the club "Heh, I'm not with her, so don't believe nonsense she tells you" he said smiling. All Sakura did is stare at him, that was the first time she had seen him smile in all years she has known him. "So? lets go in and have a drink" Sasuke held open the door. Ino and Sakura went in; the lights of the disco ball were bright.

"Where are all the others?" Sakura asked. "They're here, we were just waiting for you" Sasuke said still smiling. Then TenTen came out of nowhere "Hey!! You finally arrived!! Wow what took you so long?" Sakura just gave a hearty laugh "Anyways, let's go to our table ok?" she seemed in bright mood, probably because Neji's going to dance with her once everyone has been called up to the dance floor. TenTen led them to their table for the night. Everyone was here! Neji,Temari,Lee,Kiba, and even Shikamaru!! "Wow Sakura, what took you so long?" Temari gave a hearty laugh "Yeah, you're a little late but at least you're not like Naruto" Kiba said and everybody laughed. "Well, take a seat Sakura, you want anything to drink?" TenTen offered "Nothing for now, thanks TenTen" Sakura replied smiling.

Then the club door opened , Sakura wasn't going to pay attention, probably some people coming in and out of the club until someone caught her attention. In the club first walked in a red haired guy, close to her age, then a guy who had really long banana colored hair, then another with grayish slid back hair, a girl with a piercing and with a white rose in her hair, another guy with orange-like hair with lots of piercings, and the last one she reconized was Itachi , Sasuke's older brother. But who really caught her attention was the guy with the long banana-like hair, he even had a small ponytail up high. "Hey TenTen? Who are those guys?" Sakura asked "Oh, those? You don't know them Sakura? They're the Akatsuki-gang" TenTen replied "Very Popular, you'll be lucky enough to get with one of them, that's what all the girls are aiming for within the city" Temari stepped in. "I see" Sakura said thoughtfully "What's the name of the long haired one?" TenTen frowned "I'm not sure, but I know all the others."

"Oh…" Sakura said a little disappointed "What? Don't tell us you're falling for one of them already?!" TenTen said in disbelief. Sakura just blushed "Naw, what are you saying TenTen? She only has the hots for Sasuke" surprisingly Sakura just frowned "Heh! Who needs him! He would never go out with anyone! Not to mention Ino is already crying her head off in the bathroom because Sasuke rejected her" she laughed t her own joke and the others joined her. The boys have gone out to the bar, so they could talk about anyone they wanted. Then the DJ spoke on the microphone "Ok everyone! Thank-you for coming tonight! Now let's get this night started!" everyone cheered in agreement " Now, I want you to find a partner for the first half of the night, you have 4 minutes starting now!!" and everyone scattered off "Oh my god! I need to find Neji!!" and TenTen ran off to the bar. "Well I have to find Shikamaru! Good luck Sakura!" and Temari ran off too.

Right when everybody left Sasuke appeared before Sakura "Sasuke?" he smiled "Would you like to be my partner?" Sakura couldn't help but smile too, because she knew Ino would be crying even more "uh, sure!" and they went off to the dance floor. They twirled around, laughed quite a bit too. There it was half of the night with Sasuke close to her. It wasn't even what she was dreaming about, ever. Then finally the music ended. The 1/3 of the night has passed; everyone came back to the table for a break. "Wow! That was so much fun!!" TenTen squealed. "Yeah, but make sure you don't pick me to be your parrtner" Neji shuddered "go with Lee!!" everyone laughed.

"Hey! Where's Ino?" Temari asked "Probably still in the bathroom sulking" Sasuke rolled his eyes in annoyance. Then the waitress came around and everyone ordered a margarita. It wasn't long till the second half of the night started. When Sasuke was about to take Sakura out again someone came behind Sakura "You won't mind if I borrow her this time? Eh Sasuke?" Sakura turned around and it was the guy with the long hair!! The one she saw when the whole gang came into the club! Sasuke frowned "Come Sakura, let us dance tonight till our hearts desire the end" the boy offered her his hand and she gladly accepted.

The music started up again, so it was time for everyone to do dirty dancing. Sakura had a little too much of the margarita, so Deidara had an advantage to feel her over. Deidara twirled Sakura around while chatting a little. "So, I never got your name" Sakura mentioned. Then Deidara twirled her one more time and pressed her back against his chest and said "My name is Deidara, it's a pleasure to meet a beauty like you" Sakura blushed "W-w-well t-thank you for the compliment" then Deidara slid his hands on her stomach, pressing on it a little "Anytime baby." Sakura winced a little and they were dirty dancing all the way.

Finally the whole dance was over, and the DJ thanked everyone for coming. When they were about to leave the dance floor, Deidara stopped and gave Sakura a kiss on her cheek. "Do you want to come over to my place tonight? And don't worry I'm usually a player, but with you…..I just want you to be mine so much" his became awfully seductive and whispery. "What do you say?…Sakura" hearing that she couldn't resist "Yes, please take me to your place" Deidara gripped her hand and they stepped out of the dance floor "I'm glad to hear that" he smiled.

Just on the way out the door they heard someone coming their way "Where are you taking her" came a pissed off voice. Deidara and Sakura turned around and it was Sasuke "Sasuke-kun?" Sakura was really amazed that he came after her "Oh, nowhere, and please butt out what's not your business" now it seemed like Deidara was pissed himself. Then Sasuke stepped up closer to him "Oh? It is my business" Deidara sighed "You're just like your brother, and here I thought you were different" Sasuke was about to say something else, but Deidara already was off with Sakura.

Deidara and Sakura arrived at his place. It was in a hotel, and Deidara had a very big room. "Wow…" was all Sakura could say before he scooped her up in his arms, and carried her to his bed. He put her down, sat with her, and quickly gave her a kiss on the lips.


End file.
